Leave Me Alone
by starish6
Summary: Randy March, a new student, has taken some sort of liking to Elias. But the latter doesn't want anything to do with him. (Rated M for later chapters.)


**A/N: I'm just making a short yaoi lemon fic for one of my favorite girls ever.**

* * *

Randy March.

Just like most people he met, Elias wasn't too fond of him. He tended to be nosy and frivolous the majority of the time, which were the worst possible characteristics a person could possess. Randy was extremely talkative, except when he was attending class - it was as if he would suddenly switch personalities with a tolerable human.

Apparently Randy liked studying magic, so even though he'd arrived just a week ago, he had pretty decent academic grades. And that irritated Elias to unimaginable extents, because he himself always had to be hardworking and persevering to achieve top grades. Who was this Randy guy to come out of nowhere and start getting good grades like they were nothing?

Even pondering about it caused Elias' head to spin, so he shook away his thoughts and composed himself before heading to class. He sat down in his usual seat and got out his wand just as Professor Schuyler entered the classroom.

"Good morning," he greeted loudly, to which the students bowed in reply. He made his way to the teacher's desk and leaned against it slightly, scanning everybody in the class with his dark eyes, probably searching for any absentees. "Good, everyone is here. Today I'm going to evaluate you on your execution of the flame-conjuring spells we practiced a few days back. I trust everyone remembers how to do it right." He raised a disbelieving eyebrow when most of the students nodded. "Oh, do you now? We'll have to see, then."

All the students stood up at their desks and began waving their wands around while chanting different spells, trying their best to conjure a bright flame. Professor Schuyler went around the class, swiftly evaluating each student on his or her performance.

"Goldstein," called out the Professor's voice after a while, firm and in close proximity.

The golden-haired boy hadn't even noticed the teacher approaching him. He'd been too occupied with observing how Luca and Randy were doing. In his mind, he was essentially competing against both of them, so he had to carry out a better presentation than either. He had to _be_ better- -

" _Goldstein_ ," Professor Schuyler reiterated, his voice a lot more demanding than before. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Elias snapped out of his trance, and his eyes shot up to meet those of his teacher's. He bowed in apology before reciting the most common spell used for conjuring a flame. With a light wave of his wand, several orange wisps of hot air joined together to form a large fire. It was such a simple incantation. How could anything go wrong?

The Professor watched the fire for awhile and nodded his head. "You passed the test," he stated, crossing his arms and turning to look at the next student. "But I'm going to deduct a few marks due to your careless daydreaming." He was already gone in the next few seconds.

Elias grunted under his breath and watched in disgust as Luca produced a bright, powerful flame. What if he got 100%? He'd have the highest marks in the class. Oh, that was _such_ an appalling thought.

"Are you okay, Elias?"

Looking in the direction of the feminine voice, he was met with the face of a girl whose name he couldn't remember. Rose? Ally? Stephanie? It didn't matter. However, he _did_ recognize the girl as one of his extreme and prying 'fans'. She was bad news. "I'm fine," he quickly muttered, and then directed his gaze to the Professor, who was now in front of Randy.

The pink-haired freak easily conjured a luminous flame on the palm of his hand, somehow managing not to burn himself. Professor Schuyler was evidently impressed, and awarded Randy with full marks on the test.

 _Even I can do that!_

Elias had been subconsciously whispering the words of a spell to himself, and an abrupt searing pain tore across the surface of his right palm. He cried out in anguish at the sight of a crimson flame brutally licking at his hand, making its way up each of his fingers. Elias frantically recited a spell to put out the flame, and bit his lip hard as he tried not to flail his throbbing hand. The skin there was now freshly scalded, tinted a deep red. He stared at it in bewilderment, not being able to believe that what had just happened...had been his own fault.

"Goldstein!" The Professor shook his head in what appeared to be disappointment, before approaching Elias with a grim expression. "You're clearly out of it today. Go to the infirmary. No use of healing spells, because you need to learn a lesson."

"But- -"

"That wasn't a suggestion," cut in Professor Schuyler, his voice tinged with impatience. His countenance was grave with angered incredulity. "Out of the classroom, Goldstein. Don't make me say it again."

Elias scowled lightly and tugged on his blazer's sleeve to hide his burnt skin. He quickly left the classroom after grabbing onto his bag, then made his way to the infirmary. With a heavy sigh, he allowed the nurse to apply ointment to his hand and wrap it up in gauze. He thanked her formally and got up to leave.

Just as he reached the doorway, somebody from outside had accidentally bumped into him, and he stumbled backwards from the abrupt impact. Whoever it was had brisk reflexes; their arm was wrapped strongly around Elias' waist before he could trip and fall to the ground.

"That was my fault," the person said softly, their voice boyish and sweet. It was strangely familiar. "I'm sorry."

Elias looked up from his stupor to see the one person he wished didn't even exist. _The pink-haired freak._

The corners of Randy's lips curved upwards as a playful glint appeared in his eyes. "You look surprised," he whispered, his fingertips still continuing to linger at Elias' waist.

"Get your hand off me," demanded the golden-haired boy, making sure to keep both his voice and face neutral, void of emotion.

Randy complied with a teasing smile. His hand leisurely caressed the other boy's lower back, before moving away completely.

Elias had visibly shivered at the unwanted physical contact, and couldn't deny to himself how weird it felt. "Move," he murmured, unable to keep from frowning. He stepped forward to finally exit the room, but paused when the pink-haired boy stepped in his way. The former groaned lightly in obvious exasperation.

"Who were you angry at?"

Elias furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement at the unexpected question.

"You know, because your flame was red," Randy continued, curiosity flooding his fuchsia eyes. "When people conjure red flames - especially without meaning to, or subconsciously - it's because they're angry, or want to hurt somebody. So who were you angry at?"

Damn, this guy was annoyingly smart. How did he know so much? Elias ignored the question and averted his gaze, not wanting to satisfy the other boy with any kind of answer. He needed to get out of there fast.

"You were angry at me, weren't you?"

Elias' eyes widened in shock. How could he even tell?

"Your expression tells me I'm right," concluded Randy, a grin tugging at his lips. He took a step forward and leaned in close to Elias' ear, chuckling throatily when the latter shuddered. His voice dropped a few octaves lower as he whispered his next sentence. "Please get angry at me more often... _Elias_."

Then he turned around and left, just like that, and the golden-haired boy was left wondering whether or not he should be worried for himself.

* * *

During their second break, Elias went out to the academy's backyard to practice some of his spells and incantations. He found a spacious isolated area surrounded by trees on one side, and open fields of grass on the other. There were barely any people around, and the weather was just right. He ended up standing still for a bit, enjoying how the cool breeze caressed his face and swept locks of hair across his forehead.

The sound of laughter nearby caused his eyes to snap open. A frown found its way onto his face as he spotted Randy walking alongside a giggling girl. Elias could practically feel his blood boil at the awful sight. He really didn't want to see anybody right now, especially when he was experimenting with different spells.

He turned his back to Randy and the girl, trying to heavily concentrate on his flame-conjuring spell. His lips parted in surprise when the flame before him turned a deep crimson. Muttering an angry spell under his breath, he clenched his fist and watched as the fire in it died out, leaving behind a small trace of smoke.

"Do you hate me that much?"

The familiar voice came from behind him, playfully reverberating around his eardrum, making him shiver ever so slightly. Elias turned around and regretted his action instantly as he came face-to-face with Randy. Was this guy stalking him or something? He seemed to be following him around a lot. And where did that girl disappear off to?

Randy's face broke out into a grin, and he somehow managed to make it look innocuous. "Hey there," he said, tilting his head to the side like a child would. "Were you thinking about me?"

Elias' mind was racing with several thoughts, none of which were pleasant. " _What_?" he spat out venomously, his eyes enlarging considerably in mild anger.

The other male remained unfazed, the grin still present on his face. "I mean, it totally makes sense if you were. 'Cause you know, your flame was red again. And all your anger must be directed toward me, right?" His voice turned to a rough whisper. "Just the way I like it."

Elias' eyeballs were threatening to rip out of their sockets as he stared at Randy with both rage and perplexity. "I don't understand you or your many problems - nor do I want to - but I'd rather appreciate it if you left me alone," he snapped, his voice tinged with its usual edginess. "It's getting annoying that you're following me around instead of minding your own business. You're unbelievable."

The pink-haired boy raised an eyebrow in amusement, and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a very sly manner. "That's the most I've ever heard you say," he whispered huskily. "You have a very pretty voice."

The golden-haired boy felt his cheeks heat up at the embarrassing, blunt comment. He moved away and continued to do so until his back hit a tree. _Great, just what I needed..._ As the boy in front of him came closer, Elias raised his hands and pushed them against the other's chest. "Get away from me," he warned sourly, not removing his palms from their somewhat awkward position.

Randy glanced down at Elias' hands, before slowly dragging his eyes upwards and meeting the latter's gaze with a lopsided smirk.

"W-What?" It came out as a perturbed stutter.

"Why do you hate me?" questioned Randy with a sad frown, leaning in so close to the other boy that their faces were only an inch or so apart. His mood had changed so instantly. "Hmmm? You feel so much hatred towards me, Elias. But why?"

 _Oh, Lord..._ Elias resisted the urge to tremble at the way the pink-haired boy said his name, the way his voice turned dark and velvety out of nowhere. It wasn't even normal. "Go away," he hissed while averting his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to be humiliated again today; his pride was already on its way down the drain.

"But I don't want to..." A childish tinge had entered Randy's voice.

Elias decided he'd been lenient for far too long. "Move!" he snapped, his patience running out. He finally managed to shove the other boy away by pushing at his chest. He quickly fled towards the school, beginning to run instead of walk. His legs carried him even faster as he heard Randy's footsteps following behind him. _Why won't he leave me alone already?_

Once he entered the school, he momentarily glanced behind himself, and was pleased to see that the pink-haired freak was no longer following him.

Good riddance.

* * *

Elias was rather content at the end of the day, since he hadn't seen Randy again. He got up from his seat with a tired sigh, then quietly left his class and headed for the dormitories. It was getting late; he'd stayed in class longer than necessary to study on his own.

He wasn't surprised to see that Yukiya, his roommate, was already asleep in their room. He was always there first, sleeping soundlessly with his pet wolf curled at the foot of his bed.

The golden-haired boy shut the door and removed his school blazer, along with his vest, before wrapping them neatly and putting them away. He undid his tie and was half way down unbuttoning his shirt when a loud shuffling noise made him pause.

He turned around to find Yukiya sitting upright in his bed, fully awake. He wasn't wearing his usual eyepatch; his eye was hidden by several messy bangs falling over his face. "You're late..," he drawled, but knowing the reason why. "Studying all by yourself again." It wasn't a question.

Elias ignored him and head for his closet, grabbing a pair of pyjamas and a casual long-sleeved shirt. He was entering the bathroom just as Yukiya whispered something to him. He didn't know for sure, but it sounded like _Goodnight_.

Elias lazily changed into his sleeping clothes and brushed his teeth before slipping under his own bed covers. He glanced at the dark-haired boy beside him - who was fully asleep again - and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Goodnight," he said softly, letting out a deep but quiet breath.

Unfortunately, as soon as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, it became filled with unpleasant thoughts, all about a single person: Randy.

 _Perhaps I really need to stop thinking so much_.

With that thought now in his head, he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
